


Take Me Instead

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Blood, Boys in Chains, Chains, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapped Steve Rogers, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, somewhat graphic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! pLease comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Take Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphic_Futurist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Sapphic_Futurist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist/pseuds/Sapphic_Futurist) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord Handle:  
> Sapphic_Futurist#4445 (Sapph)
> 
> Short Prompts  
> 1) Alpha/Alpha and things get explosive  
> 2) Captured by HYDRA (separately or together)  
> 3) "This is what's best for you/us. Trust me."
> 
> Long Prompts  
> 1) Steve has an exceptionally hard time adjusting to an openly bisexual Tony and struggles to control his emotions (think Ults!Steve level internalized homophobia, but for MCU!Steve).  
> 2) Steve and Tony see each other again for the first time after Civil War where everything hurts (literally, figuratively, does it get better - who knows?, whatever floats your boat will probably float mine).  
> 3) Established Stony and Steve gets permanently de-serumed. At first everything is okay and Tony is loving this smol!Steve, but then all his old health issues start to catch up with him.
> 
> Do Not Wants  
> Cheating/infidelity, graphic gore, self-harming behaviour, genderswap, character bashing, first/second person fics, incest, bestiality, watersports, scat, medical kink, daddy kink, Dark!Tony, fluffy content (happy endings are fine). The word slut/whore during sex (other forms of humiliation are fine).
> 
> 5) Likes  
> Pretty much anything you see on a standard 'do not want' list is on my likes list. I'm a big fan of angst/whump with or without a happy ending. I like things that make me feel the big feels (have you read Resistance, Concatenation or Suspended Animation?) and leave me heartbroken or emotionally drained afterwards.  
> I love Civil War discourse, major character death, terminal illness, divorce/separation, body horror, impossible choices, possessive/abusive behaviour, gaslighting/psychological manipulation, non-con or anything that is straight up dark or morally ambiguous. I really love the recovery process or the process of fixing things after they're seemingly broken beyond repair. I really enjoy fics that explore the depth of trauma and mental illness. I don't love a dark!Tony so I prefer fics that circle around a dark/unhinged Steve or both the boys getting whumped together.
> 
> Smutty Likes: breathplay, bondage/restraints, edging, orgasm denial, rough sex, fighting for control, humiliation, feminization, somnophilia, impact play/spanking, begging, bad bdsm practices and safeword use. 
> 
> Additional Stuff: I really like cats and dark humour. Please send me memes that make you laugh then cry. Vegan dinner or dessert recipes.


End file.
